Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Sequel to Reassurances and Little Gifts of Healing. This takes place thirty years after the event of Grave Danger. Nick and Sara's oldest daughter, a CSI in her own right in Washington, DC, falls victim to a similar fate. Can her colleagues rescue her
1. Kids in America and the Kidnapping

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

This is the sequel to 'Reassurances' and 'Little Gifts of Healing'. Thirty years after Nick was kidnapped, buried alive and rescued, his oldest daughter, a CSI in DC, falls victim to a similar fate. Can her colleagues save her in time? Will her parents fly from Vegas to Washington, DC to help out with the effort?

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story. I don't even own Kids in America, Kim Wilde owns it.

Kids in America and the Kidnapping

Carolyn Stokes drove to the Dupont Circle area in response to a homicide that needed to be processed. The radio was playing a cover of 'Kids in America' that she loved ever since she was a senior at Texas Tech and dated the band's original lead singer. She also loved the original that her parents listened to a lot. She turned up the volume and started humming.

"Looking out a dirty window," Carolyn sang along with the radio. "Down below the cars in the city go rushing by. I sit here alone and I wonder why."

She made a right turn to get to a parking lot. There was a red light, so she stopped. She snapped her fingers as she waited for the light to turn green.

"Friday night and everyone's moving," she continued to sing. "I can feel the heat, but it's soothing. Heading down, I search for the beat in this dirty town."

She found a parking spot close to the crime scene, but enough to allow her to get some exercise. She parked her car, got out and went to the back to get her kit. She saw an officer she had never worked with before, but knew her.

"Hey Madison, what do we have here?" Carolyn asked.

"Carolyn, we have a gruesome looking scene," Madison winced. "The victim had been dismembered and most of the parts have been strewn out here. Don't mind the odor of urine, some homeless man took a leak. He probably contaminated the evidence."

"My parents were CSIs in Las Vegas," Carolyn said. "They exposed me to a hell of a lot of shit when I was growing up with my twin brother and five younger siblings. I have seen an irradiated fetal pig in a formaldehyde filled jar that my parents' boss had kept in his office. Don't expect me to faint or get disgusted over this. If I can handle seeing one man's collection of bugs and other bizarre specimens, I can handle the stench of homeless pee."

Carolyn started processing the scene and the remains of the victim. Suddenly, her instincts told her something wasn't right about the situation, but she continued to process the area anyway. Meanwhile someone was in the vicinity scoping the scene. Madison started to feel nauseous and Carolyn told her to get some fresh air if she wasn't feeling well. The person started to lurk closer, but out of Carolyn's view. She found a lock of red hair in an opened bindle, but the victim had blonde hair. Without warning Carolyn felt someone grab her and she elbowed him or her in the chest. Unfortunately, it was futile since the attacker placed a washcloth soaked with chloroform over her nose and mouth.

"Madison, get help!" Carolyn shouted before slipping into unconsciousness.

The attacker picked up her limp body and placed her in the backseat of a car. After she was secured with a seatbelt, the car left.

"Carolyn, where are you?" Madison asked and reaching for the radio. "Dispatch, this is Office Madison Zuckerman! I am at Dupont Circle! CSI Carolyn Stokes was rendered unconscious and taken away by a few punks! Send back up here now!"

_One hour later_

"Officer Zuckerman, I don't give a flying camel shit if the scene smells like several homeless people took a piss here!" Detective Andrea McKinney shouted. "You never leave her or any other criminalist out of your sight! You may think a minute or two is a short amount of time, but I need to remind you a lot can happen in that short amount of time."

"Why is this barrette doing here?" Suzette Nussbaum, a CSI, asked. "I know that she was wearing a pair of barrettes, but I see only one."

"Bag it and tag it," Anthony Barone, another CSI, said. "It could contain that monster's DNA. Bethany, give us a hand here."

"You know that Carolyn's father, Nick Stokes, was kidnapped and buried alive 14 months before she was born," Bethany Raines, yet another CSI, said. "He was rescued and made a full physical recover. It took him a while longer to recover mentally and emotionally from it."

"Are you saying that Carolyn will suffer the same fate as her father?" Suzette asked still not able to process her friend being kidnapped. "I can't believe this."

"I don't know if we should notify Sara and Nick Stokes about their daughter," Anthony said.

"Anthony, you are being an ass!" Bethany exploded. "Mr. and Mrs. Stokes have the right to know. I don't know how Mr. Stokes will react to a similar fate suffered by his child. I'll call them personally, but don't screw around with the Stokes family. I am sure Mr. Stokes would understand if we tell him and his wife right away instead of waiting around for a ransom note."

For the Washington, DC Police Department, it will be a long night frantically searching for and saving one of their own. Some wonder what Carolyn Stokes did to deserve this. She's an excellent CSI, like her parents were in Las Vegas. She became a high profile, high priority case.

TBC


	2. Six Hours Earlier

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

About six hours before Carolyn's kidnapping, there is a very slow shift. Suddenly, it's starts to pick up the pace with assignments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

Six Hours Earlier

"Dad, you and mom are going to love Jackson," Carolyn said on her cell phone as she walked down the hall of the crime lab. "He is a sweet guy and treats me with respect."

"Aren't you supposed to be working, young lady?" Nick asked on the other end. "That's what the Washington, DC Police Department is paying you to do, Carolyn Marisa Stokes."

"Would you believe that tonight we have a very slow shift?" she replied with a question. "The lab techs are getting restless and one of them wants to make ballistic gel for a gel fight."

"Ah, your mom and I know the feeling," he chuckled.

"How are mom and my siblings?" she asked.

"Your mother is considering running for mayor of Las Vegas," he replied. "She doesn't understand the concept of retirement, like she didn't understand nights off before we started dating. Nicholas is still working on his dissertation in Physics at Connecticut. Emily loves her students at the high school that she is teaching in Reno. Courtney is studying for her bar exam in Austin. Lisa is working towards her masters in Psychology at Harvard and is dating a law student. Pam is going stir crazy at UNLV debating whether or not to continue her education after she gets her BS in Biochemistry at the UCLA. Andrew is undecided about his major considering it's his freshman year at Texas A and M. I am doing okay physically, mentally and emotionally"

"I am glad to hear that everyone is fine," she beamed. "Dad, I would love to stay and chat with you, but I have to get going. No, shift didn't pick up the pace as of yet. My friend and colleague Bethany has invited me to play 'Uno' with our fellow criminalists until we are needed for a case. I'll speak to you tomorrow night. Tell mom I said hi, I'm doing okay and I love her. I love you Big Pancho."

"I love you too, Vivi," Nick said and they hung up.

"Bethany, did you save a spot for me?" Carolyn asked as she entered the break room.

"Carolyn, I invited you," Bethany said. "Now, sit your ass down and have fun until our boss tortures us with assignments."

"I am going to kick some ass," Carolyn said. "Somebody shuffle the cards. The winner has to buy everyone around of drinks at our favorite bar."

"You are so on," Suzette said shuffling and dealing the cards. "Everyone here knows the rules so I don't have to explain anything. Let's have some fun."

"Bethany, tell us about your date," Carolyn egged on. "I would love to hear the gory details."

"Lenny and I had a great time," Bethany smiled. "Hey, there was nothing gory about it, Carolyn!"

"I've got an Uno!" the A/V tech shouted as he put out a Wild Card that also said Draw Four Cards. "I call for the color Red."

"Jonathan, you have to take four cards from the pile," Suzette said and saw him place a red Reverse card after he drew the four cards. "I hate you, moron!"

"Suzette, you like me," Jonathan said.

Just when the game was getting to be interesting, Anthony entered the break room and started handing out assignments. Everyone seated and enjoyed playing Uno thought that he was a killjoy.

"Ah, Suzette and Carolyn, I have the most interesting cases for two of my favorite women," Anthony smiled. "You get to decide who gets a homicide in Foggy Bottom or a trash run at Dupont Circle. I don't care how you do it, just decide."

"Let's roll a dice," Suzette said. "Whoever has the lowest number gets to do the trash run at Dupont Circle."

"Fair enough!" Carolyn chuckled. "You go first since you suggested it."

"That's fine by me," Suzette smirked and rolled the dice. "I got a four! Let's see you try to top that!"

"Homicide at Foggy Bottom here I come!" Carolyn shouted as she rolled the dice and was sadden at the number she saw. "Fuck, I got a two. Enjoy your homicide at Foggy Bottom. Don't let a drunken student from George Washington University try to pick you up!"

"Thanks," Suzette grinned an evil grin. "Have fun with your trash run."

Carolyn didn't respond with words, but she scoffed it off. The dice was tossed on to the counter. The two women made their separate ways to their dice selected crime scenes.

TBC


	3. Road to the Unknown

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

Carolyn starts coming to and struggles to get out of the car taking her to an unknown point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

Road to the Unknown

_The Mysterious Car_

Carolyn was sitting in the back, still unconscious and very unaware of where she was being taken. Other cars driving by and horns honking didn't register with her. She experienced a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly, she started to stir and open her eyes. She looked out the window and saw that she wasn't in Dupont Circle anymore. She was somewhere either in Maryland or Virginia. The haze from the chloroform made her sense of direction fuzzy and her head heavy.

"Excuse me, sir or ma'am," she said. "Where am I?"

There was no answer from the driver or anyone else.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" she asked. "More importantly, where are you taking me?"

She still didn't get a response and the anger coursed through her body. Frustration grew as she started to unfasten the seatbelt.

"Get me out of here!" Carolyn shouted. "Stop the damn car now!"

A few minutes later, someone put a chloroform soaked washcloth over her mouth and she fell asleep immediately. Her body was leaned back on the seat and her seat belt was refastened.

_Washington, DC Crime Lab_

"Anthony, you're telling me that someone drugged CSI Carolyn Stokes to unconsciousness and kidnapped her," Ursula Bankston, the crime lab's assistant director said.

"Yes, Officer Madison Zuckerman needed fresh air after feeling nauseous during the crime scene Ms. Stokes was processing," Anthony cringed. "Zuckerman left her alone for a minute or two and this shit happened. You know that Carolyn's father was kidnapped and buried alive 30 years ago in Las Vegas."

"Are you going to contact her parents?" Ursula asked. "They have the right to know what happened to their daughter. If you are concerned that it might bring back some painful memories for Mr. Stokes, don't. He probably received counseling for his trauma a long time ago and has moved on."

"I'll speak with Mrs. Stokes first," Anthony sighed. "Wait, isn't Carolyn's twin brother Nicholas a doctoral student at the University of Connecticut?"

"That's what Carolyn told us," Ursula shrugged. "Get on the phone and contact her family. Don't even think of wasting time on this! I am also going to contact the mayor to see what she wants to do next!"

"Yes, ma'am," Anthony said and went to his office.

As he walked toward his office, he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say to Carolyn's parents depending upon whether Nick or Sara answered the phone. He would have to choose his words carefully should Nick answer the phone. It was the part of this job that he despised the most: to tell the family that something happened their child, sibling, spouse or parent. When he was about to enter his office, he changed his mind and went to the balcony for fresh air. He also wanted to clear his head, calm down, collect his thoughts and plan what he wanted to tell the Stokes when he finally calls them.

TBC


	4. The Phone Call and the Burial

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

Nick Stokes is on the receiving end of a phone call. The person(s) who took Carolyn bury her alive with a few small flashlights, a gun and an I-pod.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

The Phone Call and the Burial

_Nick and Sara's Residence – Las Vegas, Nevada_

"Sara, I swear you don't understand the concept of retirement," Nick said. "You're nuts to run for Mayor."

"Nicky, I thought about it ever since we sent our twins to college," Sara smiled. "I think the city of Las Vegas is ready for Sara Elise Sidle-Stokes to take charge."

"How will you react if you lose?" he asked. "You are aware that you're up against some pretty stiff competition."

"Yes Nick, I am fully aware of Rory Atwater's niece running against me," she smirked.

Before either Nick or Sara could say anything the phone rang. Sara wanted to answer, but Nick went to answer it anyway.

"Stokes residence, this is Nick speaking," he said after picking up the receiver.

"Is this Mr. Nick Stokes?" a man on the other end asked.

"You are speaking to him," Nick replied. "Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm CSI Anthony Barone of the Washington, DC Crime Lab," the other man said. "I am your daughter Carolyn's boss."

"Ah, she told us a lot about you guys through phone calls, emails and whenever she comes to Vegas for a visit," Nick beamed. "To what do I owe this conversation?"

There was a brief pause and Nick didn't like it. He knew from experience that it was telling people some bad news. Sara approached Nick, saw the expression on his face and grew concerned. She mouthed 'what happened?' and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Barone, is there something wrong?" Nick asked eager to break the dreaded silence. "Did something happen to Carolyn?"

"Mr. Stokes, I don't know how to explain it since a similar incident happened to you years ago," Anthony cringed.

"Was that bastard ex-boyfriend of hers stalking her?" Nick asked. "I should have killed that son a bitch!"

"No, he is still in prison," Anthony said heavily. "Carolyn was at a crime scene in the Dupont Circle area. She was drugged and kidnapped."

Nick let the receiver slip from his hand and it landed on the carpet. Tears were streaming down his face. He buried his face in his hands.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Sara asked.

"That was the Washington, DC crime lab," Nick shrugged. "Carolyn has been kidnapped. She was at a crime scene when it happened."

Sara immediately pulled Nick into a hug and gently rubbed his back. She released him a few seconds later. When she heard the man on the other end saying 'Hello, are you okay, Mr. Stokes?' she picked up the receiver.

"This is Sara Sidle-Stokes," she said. "My husband tells me that this is the Washington, DC crime lab. Who am I speaking with?"

"I'm Anthony Barone, Carolyn's boss," he replied. "I assume that your husband gave you a brief explanation about what happened."

"Yes, he did," Sara tried to remain calm. "Did that monster demand a ransom?"

"Not that I know of," Anthony sighed. "Are you and Nick coming to DC?"

"We are going to catch the first available flight to DC," Sara said. "I hope that there is progress in Carolyn's case by the time Nick and I arrive at your Crime Lab."

"I hope there is," Anthony said and they hung up.

"Nick, call Warrick and tell him what happened," Sara demanded. "We are packing some of our things and heading to McCarran. Tell Warrick to do the same. We're going to Washington to get to the bottom of this shit!"

Without arguing with his wife, Nick did what he was told. He knew that when she used that tone with him or their seven kids, she meant business. Sara went to their room and started packing.

_Somewhere in Maryland or Virginia_

The car carrying Carolyn's unconscious body finally stopped. She was pulled out and placed on her back in a plexi-glass coffin that was already in a dug up space. She was given a few small flashlights, a gun and an I-pod. The dirt was replaced and packed lightly like non granulated sugar in a cup. On the ground there was a sophisticated system of tubes and poles, possibly there to keep Carolyn Marisa Stokes alive when she regained consciousness.

_Washington, DC Crime Lab_

Anthony and Suzette both received an email from a complete stranger that had an attachment sent along with the message. The message said 'Download me if you ever want to see your pretty CSI alive again!'. The two CSIs were petrified and weren't aware of one of the lab techs coming in the room screaming about something.

TBC


	5. The Download and a Waking Nightmare

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

Anthony and Suzette find out what the attachment to their email is. Carolyn finally awakes and realizes something is wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

The Download and a Waking Nightmare

"Anthony, Suzette, you shouldn't download that!" the nervous lab tech shouted.

"It says here that the bastard will kill Carolyn if we don't download this attachment," Suzette said.

"You could possibly download a virus that will affect all the computers in the police department," he said.

"Well, we ran a virus scan and there weren't any," Anthony said. "I don't care what you tell us. Carolyn's life is in danger and we aren't going to allow this maniac and possible accomplices to have their way with her. If anything terrible happens to her, you'll have that on your conscience!"

Anthony clicked the link and followed instructions. There was an icon that said 'CSI Carolyn M. Stokes' on it. He clicked on it and there was a banner that said. 'Give me 2 billion dollars within the next 15 hours or I'll kill your pretty CSI'. Then the image of Carolyn lying unconscious in the coffin appeared. Since the web cam had audio, the increasing crowd in the room got to hear her breathing.

"When Mr. and Mrs. Stokes arrive here," Anthony said sharply. "Keep Mr. Stokes away from this room. I think seeing Carolyn like this will bring memories for him."

"Are you a fucking idiot, Anthony?" Suzette asked. "Carolyn's father has every right to see her. I know you think I sound cruel, but if it was my son or daughter in there, I'd look regardless of past memories or not. Mrs. Stokes will take her husband out of this room if it's too much for him."

He knew that Suzette was right and he relented. Meanwhile, they were looking at one of their own in the web cam lying in her underground prison. It made everyone in hanging out in the room frightened for her safety and life. They were reassured to see the calm and subtle rise and fall of her chest, but still they were scared for her. Suzette took action and told the A/V techs to locate Carolyn's burial site. She ordered Bethany to go Dulles International Airport to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Stokes. Finally, she told the rest of the crowd that they had more important things to do than to watch the web cam and to get back to work. Anthony just stood there paralyzed with fear.

"We are going to find her," Suzette said.

"How the freaking hell are we going to get two billion dollars for the ransom?" Anthony asked after he snapped out of his trance.

"You talk to the sheriff," she replied. "I'll contact a friend of my father's to see if he can help us."

He left the room to go to his office. She stood there staring at the screen and a tear streaming down her face.

"I don't think you did anything to deserve this, Carolyn," Suzette whispered. "It was my fault. It should have been me in there. What the hell am I saying? You would have felt the same way as I do if that had been the case. We'll get you out of there!"

_Somewhere in Virginia and Maryland, One Hour Later_

Carolyn started to slowly wake up from her chloroform induced slumber. She raised her arms in a rewarding stretch. Both her hands hit something hard and she immediately opened her eyes. As she looked around, she wasn't sure where she was exactly, but it was a little confining for her taste. She saw the I-pod that was on her arm and with one of the small flashlights she looked for the play button. When she found it, she turned it on to listen to a song or something else.

"Hello, Carolyn Marisa Stokes," the voice said. "You may or may not remember me, but I do remember you as well as your parents. First, let me congratulate you on doing a great job in following the evidence. That's part of your job, pretty girl."

Who is this person and how does he or she know me? Carolyn thought. Does this cretin know my parents? Is this individual related to that awful guy Hank Peddigrew and his fucked up son and namesake?

"I'll make this easier on you," the voice continued. "You can breathe slowly or quickly. Hyperventilate for all I care. Take the gun, open you mouth and pull the trigger. Or you can put it to your temple. Better yet, place it on your chest. Whatever you choose, you'll be dead before your family or idiotic colleagues can raise the high ransom."

Carolyn turned off the I-pod and started hyperventilating. She kicked the top of the coffin hard to get it to open. It didn't budge. She pushed it with all her might, still didn't give way.

"Where the hell am I?" she shouted. "Get me the fuck out of here!"

She continued to struggle and breathed rapidly for a few moments. There was no way out of this, she was trapped.

"Get me the fucking hell out of this box!" she shrieked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her long 'no' turned into a few screams, she closed her eyes and tears were rolling down her face. She had never been this frightened before. Not even nearly getting stabbed by her ex-boyfriend she dated before she met Jackson was this terrifying.

_Back in the Washington DC Crime Lab_

Anthony returned to the room and noticed the frightened expression on Suzette's face.

"How's Carolyn doing?" he asked.

"She finally woke up," Suzette's voice was shaky. "She was listening to the I-pod and the person speaking knew her and her parents. This bastard told her that she'll be dead before we can raise the ransom. You should have seen her screaming and nearly crying before she passed out. Any luck with the sheriff?"

"They won't help us," Anthony shook his head. "I even got the Mayor involved, but no response yet. I'll relieve you and you can call that friend to help out."

"Sure, I can't stand to see her like this anymore," she cried and left the room.

Anthony watched as he saw the young woman lying there. He shook his head in disbelief that someone could do something like that to any of his CSIs. He would love to track down the people responsible and throttle them.

_Somewhere Across the Country, 36,000 Feet In the Air_

Warrick Brown was sitting in his seat and watching something on his personal monitor. He looked at Nick and Sara across the aisle and they were asleep. He was worried for them and Carolyn. Greg Sanders, the supervisor on Dayshift returned from the bathroom and went to his seat.

"Warrick, how are they?" he asked.

"They took a sedative a few moments ago," Warrick shrugged. "When you left, they were nearly crying and on the verge of a breakdown. Nick is taking this harder than Sara since he had been through something like this 30 years ago."

"Carolyn's a strong woman," Greg said. "She is Nick and Sara's daughter. I'm sure that her colleagues will find her. Now, we have to be there for her parents. Get some rest and the flight attendant will wake us when we are about to land."

A few moments later, Warrick turned off his monitor and fell asleep. Greg soon followed. Once they arrive in Washington, it will be rough on everyone. The four of them hoped that Carolyn would be rescued in one piece.

TBC


	6. The Stokes, Warrick and Greg Go to DC

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

Nick and Sara along, with Warrick and Greg, meet with Anthony to find out what happened to Carolyn. How will they react to seeing her in the web cam?

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

The Stokes, Warrick and Greg Go to Washington

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, I wish that we had met under better circumstances," Anthony said to the sixty something couple sitting before him. "Who are these two men that came with you?"

"We are Nick and Sara's friends," Warrick replied. "I'm Warrick Brown and this is Greg Sanders. We're both here to support Carolyn's parents, offer assistance and keep Mr. Stokes from doing something he will regret later on."

"Did you find the Neanderthals who took our daughter?" Sara asked extremely distraught and very angry.

"Mrs. Stokes, we are doing all that we can to find Carolyn," Anthony said. "There is a ransom for two billion dollars."

"Just bring her back alive," Nick said with anguish in his voice. "We'll come up with the ransom even if I have to sell my share of the ranch my parents left for my six siblings and myself."

"I'll take you to the A/V lab to see you daughter on the web cam," Anthony said. "I have to warn you that it is not for the fainthearted."

"That's my oldest daughter that in there," Nick hissed.

The four older people followed Anthony to the A/V room where the main attraction was the web cam showing Carolyn imprisoned in that underground coffin. She was squirming and trying to fight her way out. Suddenly a screen saver with a banner saying 'Two billion in 11 hours or your pretty CSI is dead' appeared. Anthony immediately moved the mouse to reveal Carolyn's hell once again.

"Somebody please get me the hell out of this shithole!" Carolyn shouted and her shouts were getting progressively louder. "I need help! Hello! Hello! Hello! This is getting fucking scarier by the second!"

Nick couldn't bear to look at the web cam and his daughter struggling any longer. He closed his eyes had a flashback to when he was buried alive 30 years before. He opened his eyes and walked out of the room to a place that he would calm himself for awhile. Warrick and Greg immediately followed Nick to wherever he was going. Sara looked at them with concern and understanding.

"We are just going to talk to him and see what's eating him up," Warrick said. "I want to make sure he doesn't get a bill for damaging crime lab property. I definitely don't want him to return to Vegas with a broken hand. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes, but give me a minute," Sara shrugged and turned to the web cam video. "Oh Vivi, how could those sons of bitches do this to you? They are going to pay dearly for this!"

_Washington, DC Crime Lab Conference Room_

Nick was sitting at the table with his face buried in his hands. He was sobbing hard. Warrick and Greg stood across from him and were almost helpless. They felt that way when Nick was in his daughter's shoes. Unlike Carolyn's situation, Warrick and Greg were able to help rescue Nick. Warrick walked slowly towards the slumped man and sat near him.

"Nick, her colleagues are going to get her out of there," Warrick tried to reassure his friend. "We never gave up on you! They won't give up on Carolyn! You have to have faith!"

"How could something like this happen to my family again?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, Nick," Warrick said softly. "I really don't know."

Sara arrived in the room and saw Nick was still a wreck. She stood next to Greg and they exchanged a knowing look of concern.

"How's Nick taking this?" she asked with a whisper.

"He's an emotional wreck, Sara," he whispered back. "Remember he had been through a similar experience."

"How can we forget something like that?" she shook her head.

"Sara, how are you holding up?" Warrick asked.

"Not really well," she sighed. "The A/V recorded an audio from the web cam. Somebody put a recording of his or her voice praising Carolyn for following the evidence and told her to kill herself."

For the first time since arriving at the DC crime lab, Nick went from distraught father to a livid one in less than five seconds. He was frightened for her.

"Sara, is there something else that we should know?" Nick asked.

"Mr. Barone had one of the A/V techs record that recording," she heavily sighed. "This psycho claims to know us and Carolyn. I have a feeling that Hank Peddigrew, Jr. or his sister is behind this fucking nightmare."

"It can't be any of Walter Gordon's grandkids," he said. "Kelly doesn't know that Carolyn lives in DC. I know for sure that it can't be Nigel Crane's kid because he never fathered any because he was killed in that prison riot in 2015. Sara, do you think that Hank wants revenge?"

"I am certain he does," she shrugged. "Why did he come after Carolyn? She never did anything to the fucking asshole."

"Forgive my intrusion," Warrick said. "If Hank was behind this, he would do that to get even with you."

"That's a good theory, Warrick," Nick agreed. "Still, Sara and I don't understand why he got his kids to do it."

"Talk to that jackass," Greg interjected. "Your daughter Lisa is working towards a masters in psychology. Maybe she could talk to him to get inside that pig head of his and figure out why he hates you. She could get an idea about this for her thesis topic."

"Nice try, Greggo," Nick said. "I don't want Lisa to practice psychology until she starts her doctorate program. As for a possible thesis topic, I forbid it. She is too close to this. First, it's her father and now it's her oldest sister."

_Outside Dulles International Airport_

Nicholas Stokes, Jr. and his sister Lisa wait for a cab arriving from Bradley International and Logan International Airports respectively. When a free one pulled up they entered the back, sit down and put their seatbelts.

"Where do you want to go?" the driver said.

"Take us to the Washington, DC crime lab," Lisa said.

"Do you suppose mom and dad are already there?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "We'll find out when we get there. I am worried about Carolyn."

"I'm frightened for her," he said. "Lisa, don't forget she is my twin sister."

"I understand," she sounded sympathetic.

As the cab drove away from the airport, the driver briefly looked at the two young passengers and wondered what was going on with them.

TBC


	7. Meeting Jackson and Seeing Hysteria

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

Lisa and Nicholas have an encounter with Carolyn's boyfriend. Carolyn continues to struggle in the coffin. Suzette gets a phone call from a mysterious person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

Meeting Jackson and Seeing Hysteria

After Nicholas and Lisa arrived at the crime lab, they both walked rather quickly despite the fact they each had several bags with them. They received stares from their sister's colleague, but that didn't faze them. Nicholas saw a somewhat familiar looking young man around his age and dropped his bag. He sprinted towards the man and grabbed him by the collar.

"What have you done with my sister?" Nicholas angrily asked. "Her name is Carolyn Stokes and she was kidnapped at a crime scene. You son of a bitch, where did you take her?"

"Sir, I didn't kidnap your sister!" the man defended himself. "I am her boyfriend. I came here because we were supposed to go out on a date. She failed to show up and I got a call from an Anthony Barone telling me what happened to her."

"Nicholas, let the guy go, you crazy asshole!" Lisa protested. "He didn't do anything to Carolyn. Oh, I am Lisa Stokes, one of Carolyn's younger sisters."

"I'm Jackson Addams, Carolyn's boyfriend," the man said. "Who is that crazy asshole?"

"My name is Nicholas Stokes, Jr.," Nicholas was apologetic. "Carolyn is my twin sister. I am sorry for grabbing you like that. When my dad called and told me about what happened with my twin sister, I was upset. Naturally, when I recognized you from a photo that she emailed me, my anger went into overdrive."

"Nicholas, don't worry about it," Jackson smiled weakly. "I have two sisters and I would have reacted the same way if someone harmed them."

Anthony approached the trio in the hall. Introductions were exchanged and the older man took the three young adults to the A/V lab to see Carolyn. Nicholas and Lisa were upset at the sight of their sister struggling, screaming, yelling, kicking and pounding the plexi-glass coffin. Jackson found a chair and sat down. He shook his head and looked at the computer that was used to analyze sounds. Warrick appeared in the room and almost immediately, Nicholas and Lisa sprung from the spots they were standing and ran to him. He embraced each with one arm and sobbing.

"Uncle Warrick, it's good you are here," Lisa said.

"Are mom and dad here somewhere?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, they're here," Warrick calmly replied. "Uncle Greg is with them. Your dad is taking this worst than your mom. I'll take you to see them. Who is that young man sitting there?"

"That's Carolyn's boyfriend," Nicholas said. "His name is Jackson Addams and he's also concerned about her. I think we should take him with us so he could meet Nick and Sara."

"Don't you mean your parents, Nicholas?" Warrick asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Nicholas said.

Warrick had the three young people follow him to the conference room. As they entered, Nicholas and Lisa gravitated towards their distraught parents. Jackson just stood near the doorway. He knew that he'll get introduced to his girlfriend's parents, but her twin brother and younger sister needed that time with them.

"Dad, how are you holding up?" Lisa asked Nick as they embraced and released from the hug a moment later. "Nicholas and I saw the web cam. Poor Carolyn! I hope they can save her and fast."

"First, I am not doing so well," Nick shook his head. "Second, who made you look at something so terrifying? Third, Carolyn's colleagues are doing everything within their power to get her out of there. I know from experience that she'll have a long road to recover from this."

"Hey mom, Lisa and I flew to DC as soon as we got the calls," Nicholas said. "If it's Hank Peddigrew, Jr. and that bitch sister of his, I swear I will beat the shit out of them. I'd love to get the first crack of their father if I see him. How are you coping? What about dad?"

"I'm a wreck," Sara shrugged. "Your father is taking this very hard. Thankfully, we are getting the support from your 'Uncles' Warrick and Greg. Who is that young man standing near the doorway?"

"Jackson, come and meet our parents," Nicholas signaled Jackson to approach Nick and Sara. "Mom and dad, this is Carolyn's boyfriend Jackson Addams. Jackson, these are my parents Nick and Sara."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, I was hoping that we could have met at a better occasion," Jackson briefly smiled. "However, I am glad to finally meet you and two of her siblings."

"We have another son and three other daughters," Nick said. "Jackson, my wife and I are happy to finally meet the guy that loves and treats my oldest daughter with respect. She has told us many things about you, all of them are positive."

Jackson sat at the table near Sara and Nick and he was joined by Nicholas and Lisa. Sara realized that Jackson hadn't met Greg, yet. That was understandable since Greg managed to slip out of the conference room. Warrick soon followed to allow his friends to get to know Carolyn's boyfriend. The Stokes and Jackson spent some time talking, joking, laughing and crying.

_The A/V Room_

"Greg, why are you here?" Warrick asked as he entered the A/V room. "Staring at Carolyn isn't going to free her from that underground prison any sooner."

"After she is freed and fully recovered," Greg said. "I want her to move back to Vegas and work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab in my shift. I don't care what Nick and Sara tell me, she doesn't need to deal with this here."

Warrick couldn't believe what his friend was saying and wished he could smack him in the head for saying something ridiculous. Fortunately, he showed great restraint and put the urge out of his mind.

"Didn't you hear what you said just now?" Warrick asked. "I don't think Carolyn would want to move back to Vegas and work there. It's not because of you personally. She moved here to get away from Vegas and being known as the oldest Stokes child, Nicholas' twin sister or somebody's older sister. Almost like Nick did when he moved from Dallas to Vegas less than forty years ago so he wouldn't be known as the Judge's son, the youngest Stokes child or somebody's younger brother. I think Carolyn will take a leave of absence, but she'll go to Vegas to spend time with her family, not move back permanently."

"Warrick, have a look at the damn screen!" Greg snapped. "She is struggling and there is a gun in there. I am surprised that she hasn't used it to kill herself or damage that coffin."

"She is just kicking and pounding on it," Warrick agreed. "I hope that's the extent of her reactions."

"Let's hope it doesn't get to the point that she threatens to use that weapon," Greg said. "Nick got to that point when he was in a similar situation 30 years ago. Luckily, he didn't pull the trigger."

In the screen, Carolyn grunted as she continued to kick and punch the plexi-glass prison. The air coming from the fan vents were making her feel cold and she shivered. She was squinting due to the bright lights' intensity blinding her. Where were assistance and her colleagues? She knew that waiting was slowing costing her sanity. A few moments later, she fell asleep.

_Suzette's Office_

Suzette was sitting at her desk doing some light paperwork and mulling a phone call she had to make. Her friend's father was a successful entrepreneur during the late 1990s and continues to make billions of dollars in the 2030s. Since Carolyn's abductor(s) demanded 2 billion dollars for her safe return, Suzette had to ask nicely and hope that he will help out one of her own. Just when she was about to pick up the phone and ask him for that favor, the phone rang.

"This is Nussbaum speaking!" Suzette answered.

"Ms. Nussbaum, you have two hours to get the ransom and meet me or Carolyn Marisa Stokes is dead," a woman's voice said. "Do you have a pen and paper? I need to give you the address."

Suzette listened attentively and jotted down the address of the meeting and ransom drop. Carolyn's life was in danger and any mistake would cost the younger woman her life. She asked if she could read it back for accuracy and was allowed to. A soft sigh of relief was breathed when she got it right the first time.

"Remember, I want two billion dollars within two hour or she dies," the woman said and hung up.

It took Suzette a minute to absorb the conversation that just transpired. She dialed a familiar number and started talking to the person on the other end. A few moments later, she hung up the phone and had an expression of optimism. She left her office to report to her superiors about the ransom raised and the place to drop if off.

TBC


	8. The Ransom and the Explosion

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

Suzette successfully raised the ransom and goes to the designated meeting place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

The Ransom and the Explosion

Suzette was on her way to the designated meeting spot. She smirked at how easily she collected the ransom money.

_Flashback_

Suzette went to Georgetown, found the house she was looking for and entered. The butler recognized her immediately.

"Ms. Nussbaum, what a pleasant surprise," he said. "I don't think Oliver was expecting any guests."

"Joe, I came here for an emergency," Suzette was in a near panic. "I need to see Oliver right away."

"Is this about a CSI that was kidnapped at a crime scene that's in the news?" Joe asked as he read the panic on the woman's face.

"Yeah and I need his help or bastards who took her are going to kill her," she said.

"I'll let him know you are here," he said. "Would you mind waiting in the parlor room? Can Astrid bring you a cup of tea while you wait?"

"I'll wait in there," Suzette smiled. "Have her make for me some of that herbal blend flavored with licorice and mint. I had it the last time I was here and it was delicious and refreshing."

"I shall do that," he said as she went to the parlor room.

Suzette sat on one of the chairs and looked around at the paintings and portraits hanging on the walls. Every time she had come to visit, the parlor room was the most intriguing room in the house. For a moment, she was able to put her anxieties about Carolyn behind.

"Ms. Nussbaum, I have brought you some tea," Astrid as she brought a tray with a small teapot, a hand painted floral print teacup, two slices of toast with some lemon curd and a few small pastries. "Oliver, will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, Astrid," Suzette smiled and started drinking the warm and refreshing tea.

"What's a lovely criminalist like you doing here?" a man's voice asked.

"Oliver, I thought I would have to wait forever," Suzette was relieved to see him.

"I heard about what happened to that CSI," Oliver said. "Do you know how she is doing? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We are watching her on the computer monitor," she said. "It is disturbing to watch her on the brink of insanity. A similar thing happened to her father 30 years earlier. As for your assistance, that's what I am here to ask for."

"How much do you need?" he asked. "I don't care about the amount. You need to get that CSI back and safe."

"The kidnapper wanted two billion dollars," she shook her head in disbelief of what was happening to Carolyn.

"Your request is not a problem," he said. "I take the kidnapper wants in cash."

"I just need to get her back alive and in one piece," she shrugged. "Her parents are here along with her twin brother and one of her younger sisters."

"I'll be right back," he said. "Relax and finish drinking your tea and eating those treats."

Suzette nodded, sat back on the chair and continued to drink her tea and take bites of her toast with lemon curd. She couldn't relax, not when Carolyn Stokes was buried alive somewhere. She was frightened that whoever kidnapped the younger woman would kill her.

"Here is the ransom money," Oliver smiled as he and Joe carried a suitcase that was filled with the requested 2 billion dollars. "I hope this helps bring her home."

"It will," Suzette said. "I'm sure it will! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said

_End of Flashback_

Suzette continued driving, but pulled over to make a phone call.

"Anthony, this is Suzette," Suzette said on her cell phone. "I got the ransom."

"Good, the press won't hear about the source regardless of whether it is bad or good," Anthony replied. "We'll give them less to chew on. Good luck!"

"I'll let you know when we have Carolyn," she said, they hung up and she drove off.

_Crystal City, Virginia_

Suzette arrived at the location to meet the abductor, get the ransom and save Carolyn. It was a beat up house that looked uninhabitable to her standards. She had to brave it or it would be curtains from the younger woman.

"Washington, D.C. Police Department, let me in!" Suzette shouted. "I am Suzette Nussbaum with the crime lab!"

"Ms. Nussbaum, did you come by yourself?" the woman's voice said.

"As promised, I am alone, no cops," Suzette said.

"Come in!" the woman said.

Suzette entered the mostly barren house and saw the woman get up from her desk. The woman was slightly older than Nick and Sara.

"What's your name?" Suzette asked.

"Do you bring the ransom?" the woman replied with a question.

"Answer my question first!" Suzette insisted. "Then I will be happy to answer yours."

"My name is Elaine Peddigrew," the woman said. "My son Hank, Jr. is in prison for allegedly abusing and stalking Carolyn. He didn't harass her as she claimed. He loved her. Now, answer mine!"

"I have the ransom right here," Suzette smirked as she put down the suitcase. "There's two billion dollars as promised, no traps and dyepacks. I want to say something to you. I've known Carolyn for a few years and she would never lie about being harassed, abused or stalked. Your son got what he deserved. Now, I demand you bring me Carolyn Stokes alive and in one piece. The people of the Washington, DC police department and Carolyn's family aren't in any mood to be humored by a psychopath. Where the hell did you bury my friend?"

"So, Carolyn Stokes is your friend, huh?" Elaine asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own freaking business!" Suzette raged.

"What does Carolyn Marisa Stokes mean to you, Ms. Nussbaum?" Elaine asked. "I would love to know what goes on in everyone's head when they see her in the box. Does her darling Jackson weep seeing her fight for sanity and every breath she breathes? You are totally helpless because you won't bring her back alive. Do you have children?"

Suzette gave Elaine a scornful look meaning she wasn't going to grace that last question with a response. She didn't want to tell the older woman that she had two children – a son and a daughter.

"You might want to leave," Elaine said as she removed her coat to reveal a few explosives. "I am giving you a head start now."

Suzette left the house, but she was a yard and a half away when there was a loud explosion. It threw her bearings off and she lost consciousness. When she came to, she had felt someone shining a penlight on her eyes.

"Ma'am, you don't have a concussion," the female paramedic said. "Can you hear what I am saying?"

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear," Suzette said.

"Did Mrs. Peddigrew tell you where Carolyn's buried?" Detective Andrea McKinney said.

"No, she blew herself up and took Carolyn's whereabouts with her," Suzette said.

"Great, we need to find her ourselves!" Andrea clenched her jaw.

TBC


	9. The Prison Visit and Lost Sanity

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick (later on in the story though)

Anthony and Bethany pay a visit to Hank Peddigrew, Jr. in prison. Carolyn is trying to cope with being in the box, but she is losing her sanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story. I also don't own the lyrics to 'Barbie Girl' and 'Words'. Those are property of Aqua and Missing Persons respectively.

The Prison Visit and Lost Sanity

Bethany sprinted to catch up to her boss as they walked to the visitors' area of the prison. She may be fifteen years younger than Anthony and usually a slightly faster, but he tended to be fast when his adrenaline was on near overload. She finally caught up to him and they were escorted by a guard to the visitors' side of the visitors' area. On the prisoners' side, two guards escorted a very familiar looking young man the area that Bethany and Anthony would be sitting. Only a pane of plexi-glass or plastic separated the prisoner and visitors.

"Anthony and Bethany, I thought I'd never see you again," the young man said.

"Hank, we need to talk to you," Anthony wasn't going to allow the young man make small talk.

"So, you put my ass in prison for abusing and stalking the woman I love," Hank hissed. "Speaking of which, how is Carolyn?"

"Carolyn was kidnapped and buried alive," Bethany said with a futile attempt to control her anger. "We have a feeling some members of your family are involved, including you."

"My dad had no part in it," Hank said. "My two sisters, brother and mother were the masterminds. They were angry at Carolyn for having me arresting and imprisoned. The Stokes family has had a vendetta against my family for over 30 years."

"The evidence shows that you've stalked and abuse Carolyn in the past," Anthony was close to losing his cool. "You almost stabbed her."

"I did it because I love her," Hank said. "I didn't have much to do with her kidnapping and getting buried alive. My siblings have already left the country after it was done. I don't know if my mom joined them or not."

"Do you know where she is?" Bethany asked trying to keep the bile from coming up her esophagus. "What do you know? Be honest with us if you care for her."

"May 19, 2005, Carolyn's father was kidnapped from a phony crime and buried alive," Hank said. "I am sure you know that. What you don't know is that my parents had hatched a similar planwhen I was on trial for allegedly abusing the woman I love. They recruited my siblings to do most of the dirty work. My sisters and mom did research on the internet on Nick Stokes' kidnapping. Getting the information about the case wasn't that difficult. We pick the day of the 30th anniversary to pull it off. Where is my mom?"

"One of my colleagues went to give her the ransom," Anthony was direct. "However, your mom blew herself up. My colleague got out that house in time, but was briefly knocked out. She will be fine."

"Have you ever smelled a toilet in a prison cell?" Hank asked the stunned CSIs. "I hope Carolyn dies!"

_Somewhere in Virginia or Maryland_

Carolyn continued kicking and pounding the coffin. Her breathing was slightly calmer, but she still was panicking. She knew she had to occupy her mind and still pray for someone to get her out of this mess. If she ever got out of it alive, she would love to kill the person or persons responsible for this. At times, she wanted to give up, but she knew that she still had to stay strong.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world," Carolyn sang. "Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation."

She stopped singing and wondered what possessed her to sing that song. It reminded her of a case she was working with Bethany when they had just been promoted as Level 3 CSIs the year before. A young aspiring singer with an annoying voice was murdered at a 1990s themed young adult nightclub and that song was playing. Carolyn wanted to shoot the stereo. She couldn't believe her parents would listen to something like that when they were in their early twenties.

"Do you hear me?" Carolyn started singing again and her voice was getting louder and progressively more coloratura. "Do you care? Do you hear me? Do you care? My lips are moving and the sound's coming out. The words are audible, but I have my doubts. That you realize what has been said. You look at me as if you're in a daze. It's like the feeling at the end of the page when you realize you don't know what you just read. What are words for when no one listens anymore? What are words for when no one listens? What are words for when no one listens, it's no use talkin' at all."

She stopped again to attempt to push her way out of this underground prison. She grunted and laughed a very sinister laugh as she thought of something.

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V Lab_

Greg and Warrick were standing with Nick, Sara, Nicholas, Lisa and Suzette in the A/V lab. They were watching Carolyn's struggles and listening to her screams, shouts or singing.

"Since when Carolyn likes Missing Persons?" Greg asked.

"She doesn't," Nick replied. "She had a roommate in Texas Tech who was in a Missing Persons tribute band."

"She also hates 'Barbie Girl'," Suzette added. "Maybe she is singing those songs to help her cope."

Nick remembered that when he was buried alive, he was singing 'It's Christmas in Las Vegas'. His thoughts were broken when he heard Warrick shouting something.

"Carolyn Marisa Stokes, what do you think you are doing?" Warrick asked.

Everyone in the A/V lab saw Carolyn taking the gun that was in the coffin and pointing somewhere.

"Don't do it!" Nick shouted. "Carolyn, please don't kill yourself! You'll get out of there! We are going to give you the help you need to deal with the post traumatic effects."

_Somewhere in Virginia or Maryland_

Carolyn pointed the gun towards her feet and pulled the trigger twice making the coffin dark. She also shot at the lid.

"That's more like it," she sighed. "Damn intense lights were blinding my eyes!"

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V Lab_

"What a stupid bitch!" Suzette shouted after hearing the gunshots.

"I see some light from a flashlight!" Greg shouted. "It looks like she didn't hurt herself in any way, shape or form."

They could hear her say something about the air vents are lucky for not making a lot of noise or she would have shot those too. It was a temporary sense of relief, but still it didn't change the fact that Carolyn was still in there. Everybody wanted to know where she was and to get her out of there before it was too late.

Their thoughts were disrupted by Anthony and Bethany waltzed in and summoned Suzette to join them in a meeting.

"You really don't have to be here," Suzette told the Stokes, Warrick and Greg. "We'll let you know when we find her alive and in one piece. All of you look like you need to eat something and get some rest. There's really not much you can do here."

"With all due respect, Ms. Nussbaum," Nick said. "I think we should stay here for a few moments. We promise to grab a bite to eat and go back to our hotel rooms to rest."

Suddenly, Sara's text messenger alerted her to a message. It was Cassie McBride-Sullivan, her campaign manager letting her know that Ms. Atwater has sunk to her lowest with smear ads accusing Sara of using the ordeal to gain votes. She also mentioned that it would be taken care of, that they shouldn't worry and that finding Carolyn was a priority. She will also touch base on any developments. Sara immediately replied to the message.

"Guys, let's get out of here for a while," Warrick said. "You heard Ms. Nussbaum, we need to eat and rest. She'll let us know if something comes up."

They nodded realizing that they weren't helping Carolyn and themselves by sitting or standing in the lab staring at the monitor. They followed Warrick out of the lab and crime lab building with Carolyn still in their hearts and thoughts.

TBC


	10. The Rescue?

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Some criminalists from a different shift think they have rescued Carolyn from her underground prison.

A/N: This chapter contains mention of a dismember animal. Reader discretion is advised. Consider yourselves warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

The Rescue?

_Crystal City, Virginia_

Three criminalists, a male and two females, from dayshift processed the house that Elaine Peddigrew blew herself up in and the area around it. They needed to find evidence that could reveal where she and possibly three of her four children buried Carolyn Stokes.

"Hey Ashley, I think I found something interesting," the male criminalist said.

"What do you think it is?" Ashley asked.

"It's some sort residue from I don't know what," he said. "I had just swabbed, bagged and tagged it."

"I don't care what evidence is found here," the other female criminalist hissed. "Just find Carolyn!"

"Yvonne, we have to find the evidence that could tell us where the Peddigrew family buried Carolyn," the male criminalist calmly responded. "Suzette Nussbaum tried to get the answers from Mrs. Peddigrew. Sadly that woman didn't give Suzette a response and blew herself up taking any knowledge of Carolyn's whereabouts with her."

"Rich, you don't understand," Yvonne was livid. "Carolyn is my best friend. We went to the Police Academy together. We worked in the same shift for a while until that power hungry bitch Ms. Ursula Bankston sent me to work on this shift. Carolyn was the maid of honor in my wedding. I plan on being her matron of honor when she gets married, that is if we can rescue her. What are you going to do about it?"

"All the shifts are doing all they can to find her," Rich countered. "Her parents, twin brother, one of her younger sisters and two family friends are camping out either in their hotel or the crime lab's A/V lab."

Yvonne went outside, found a pebble and kicked it across the front yard.

"Come on, Mia," Ashley said. "Let's look around the perimeter of the house."

"I only kicked a lousy pebble and you called me Mia," Yvonne sighed.

"Yes, after Mia Hamm," Ashley smirked. "She was a soccer player and member of a few Women's World Cup Teams years ago."

"My parents have told me about her," Yvonne smiled. "You've made my day."

The two women searched around the perimeter and collected evidence. Ashley discovered a mound of loose dirt.

"Maybe that's where the buried her," Yvonne said.

"There's only one way to find out," Ashley's smile was full of hope. "Let's start digging. Rich, give us a hand and some shovels!

Rich found three shovels and meet his colleagues. They started digging and with each shovel load of dirt thrown aside, they were praying to find her alive.

_Underground – Crystal City or somewhere_

Carolyn still laid in the coffin and getting more pissed. She doubted that she will be saved and time was running out by three hours. She reflected upon growing up in the Vegas area, going to Texas Tech and settling in Washington, DC. It was a rather interesting time filled with joys, laughs, sorrows and tears. Her reflections were suddenly disrupted when she heard a noise and knew what it was.

"Hello!" she shouted. "I am here! Now get me the fucking hell out this hellish place!"

_Crystal City, Virginia_

"Carolyn, we are going to get you out there!" Yvonne shouted as she continued to help Rich and Ashley dig. "You just have to wait a few more minutes."

_Underground – Crystal City or somewhere_

"What are words for when no one listens anymore?" Carolyn sings louder than she had ever did in her life. "What are words for when no one listens? What are words for when no one listens, it's no use talkin' at all."

_Crystal City, Virginia_

Yvonne, Ashley and Rich continued digging until Ashley's shovel touched something hard.

"I think this is it!" Ashley shouted. "Stop digging!"

"Carolyn, we've got you," Yvonne said. "Just wait until we clear this dirt of the plexi-glass and open the lid!"

_Underground – Crystal City or somewhere_

Carolyn was getting overly excited about the noises.

"Come on and bring me back to my family, friends and colleagues!" she shouted.

_Crystal City, Virginia_

Rich cleared off some of the dirt and hoped that Carolyn was still alive. He took one look at what was in there and he gave his colleagues a look of either sadness or anger. Yvonne burst into tears.

"Carolyn's dead, isn't she?" Yvonne asked as she was about to cry.

"I don't think so, but have a look at this anyway," Rich said with a disgusted tone of voice.

"There are several dead chickens and a dismembered calf in there!" Ashley was in shock. "That Elaine Peddigrew bitch and her children are playing a stupidly dangerous game with law enforcement!"

"I don't want to speak ill of the dead," Yvonne shook her head, but relieved that Carolyn was probably still alive somewhere. "But Mrs. Peddigrew was one sick woman and her kids are no prize either."

"I agree!" Rich chuckled.

_Somewhere in Maryland or Virginia_

"Does it take that long to unearth me?" Carolyn asked with anger. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

She looked around the plexi-glass coffin and saw what was making the noise. It wasn't the digging around that she though she heard, it was the areas that she had shot at cracking.

"Stop this crap!" she shrieked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V Lab_

Anthony and Suzette were sitting in the A/V alone watching Carolyn continue to struggle. Sara, Nick, Nicholas, Lisa, Jackson, Greg and Warrick were at Jackson's place for a change of scenery. Suzette saw something that piqued her interest and Anthony caught on.

"It looks like Carolyn is really on the verge of losing it," Anthony said.

"We need to get her out there before she really does something foolish," Suzette said.

"Winston is supposed to find the source of the transmitter," Anthony shrugged. "I wonder what taking him so long."

"He had better hurry up or else," Suzette heavily sighed.

TBC


	11. Pathetic Goodbyes and Scary Rodents

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Carolyn records her goodbyes. What creepy visitors enter her plexi-glass coffin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

Pathetic Goodbyes and Scary Rodents

_Somewhere in Maryland or Virginia_

Carolyn took the I-Pod she listened to at the moment that she woke up and found herself in the underground prison. She turned on the record button and quickly thought about what she was going to say.

"My name is Carolyn Marisa Stokes," she started, her voice was getting raspier from all the screaming and shouting. "Should anyone find this I-Pod, please bring it to the Washington, DC Police Department. It's evidence in a kidnapping and burial investigation. You'll get a hefty monetary reward for it."

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – Hallway_

"Anthony, I think I might have found the source of the transmitter," Winston said.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Anthony said. "She is losing it really badly."

"She is at or near Rockville, Maryland," Winston said. "I'll check again to be sure."

"Let me know if she's there or not," Anthony insisted and returned to the A/V Lab

_Rockville, Maryland Area – Underground_

"I think I know who is behind my kidnapping and live burial," Carolyn continued to record. "My fucking ex-boyfriend Hank Peddigrew, Jr. is responsible and got his family involved. That jackass abused me and harassed me after I broke up with him. One time he nearly stabbed me. If I don't make it out here alive, arrest his mother, father and siblings. Charge them with kidnapping and murder!"

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V Lab_

Nick was listening in horror at what Carolyn was saying. He knew from experience what it was like to be buried alive and emotions involved. He wished he could take her pain and fears away. He hated to hear the things she said about her not making it out this nightmare alive. He looked at a very distraught Jackson and wondered who was taking this harder. Although he, his wife and two of their children had just met the young man and already they liked him. Nick thought Jackson would be wonderful husband for Carolyn.

_Rockville, Maryland Area – Underground_

"Genevieve and Big Pancho, this is a very pathetic goodbye," Carolyn continued as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you both! You did a totally awesome job in raising me. You rock, as the young people during the 1990s and early 2000s said!"

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V_

"Who are Genevieve and Big Pancho?" Bethany asked.

"That would be us," Sara said pointed to herself and Nick. "I got the nickname 'Genevieve' after Teensy's mom in the novel 'Devine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood'. Nick got his when he was a child"

"As a kid, I watched 'The Cisco Kid' with my dad," Nick explained his nickname. "I called him Cisco and he called me Pancho. I became Big Pancho when my namesake was born. He's Little Pancho."

"Thanks for embarrassing me, dad," Nicholas protested. "Just so you know, they call Carolyn 'Vivi' after the Alpha Ya-Ya from that same novel my mom mentioned."

Everyone in the lab still had their eyes and ears glued to the screen and audio. They wanted to find out who and how Carolyn would say her goodbyes to next.

_Rockville, Maryland Area – Underground_

"Hell, I will miss my two brothers, four sisters, numerous cousins, too many to count friends and colleagues," Carolyn recorded. "Suzette, I am sorry if I was a pain in the ass when I was newbie. I know that I had bombarded you with many questions about procedures even though my parents were criminalists. Anthony, you should have gotten Ms. Bankston's job."

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V Lab_

"Carolyn, you were never a pain in the ass as a newbie," Suzette said calmly. "You were a rookie for Pete's sake. Even though I know your parents exposed you to the profession as a child, I welcome your slew of questions."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Carolyn," Anthony said.

Everyone listen to the recording in progress. They smiled as Carolyn thought of them and they thanked her. What Jackson was about to hear would throw him completely off.

_Rockville, Maryland Area – Underground_

"Jackson, I love you with all my heart," Carolyn continued and cried. "Words can't describe what you mean to me. I know that I mean so much to you. If I die here, I want you to find a woman who isn't as attractive as me. She should have a somewhat decent sense of humor, but not as great as mine. She will always be unfairly compared to me."

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V Lab_

"Don't you dare say something like that!" Jackson nearly exploded. "They are going to get you out of there alive, Sweetheart! I love you so much and I would like to marry you someday!"

_Rockville, Maryland Area – Underground_

Carolyn turned off the recording button of the I-Pod, laid still and in silence. There were several squeaking noises that caught her attention. She started violently squirming about and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Get the fucking hell out of here!" she screamed at the sight of two small rats entering through the cracks of the plexi-glass coffin.

_Washington, DC Crime Lab – A/V Lab_

"Looks like she has a few uninvited guests," Anthony said.

"What the hell are those?" Bethany asked.

"Those are rats," Nick said. "Carolyn is extremely terrified of them. She freaked out when my youngest daughter Pam wanted one for her 12th birthday. Nicholas, would you like tell them the story since you were with her when the rat incident happened?"

"When my twin sister and I graduated from high school in 2024," Nicholas started. "My parents gave us a week long trip to New York City as a graduation present. We were four days into our vacation when we went to the subway. Carolyn was wearing a fancy knee length dress since we planned on going to see a Mozart concert at Lincoln Center. While we were waiting for our train to arrive, she felt something crawling up her leg. She screamed bloody murder when she saw this big rat. She shook the thing off and it went down the tracks. I had to take her to the nearest hospital for shock and to see if she had gotten any infections from this vile rodent. She was treated for some scratches and released."

"As a little girl, she was fascinated with this dead rat in a formaldehyde jar in our former boss' office," Sara said. "However, that infamous rat incident made her scared of them. Like my husband told you she freaked when Pam asked us to get her a pet rat for her 12th birthday. Luckily, Carolyn forgave her little sister."

Winston entered the lab and to Anthony that after a second glance, he confirmed that Carolyn was buried somewhere in Rockville, Maryland.

_Rockville, Maryland Area – Underground_

Carolyn became more hysterical as a few more rats entered through the cracks. She screamed a few mores times in fear and pushed one rat away in disgust.

"Help me!" she shouted with all her might.

TBC


	12. A Meeting and a Rescue Mission

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A staff meeting reveals Carolyn's whereabouts. The police departments of Washington, DC and Rockville, Maryland band together for a rescue mission.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

A Meeting and a Rescue Mission

Anthony gathered his colleagues in the conference room for a quick and urgent meeting. Bethany brought along a map of Rockville, Maryland and its surrounding area. Time was running out and they needed answers. They also needed to rescue Carolyn.

"Hank Peddigrew, Jr. was either an architect or in construction before his arrest and imprisonment," Suzette said. "He probably knows places to bury Carolyn."

"The last time I had a conversation with him," Joel, a CSI around Carolyn's age, said. "He told me something about an up and coming upscale housing development in Rockville."

"You're telling us this because," Suzette wondered where the young man was getting at and its relevance to Carolyn. "I don't understand where you are going to with it. Do you care to explain this observation you have just made?"

"Hank's job dealt with laying the groundwork for building houses either in blueprints or the actually building," Joel replied. "He probably has some idea of where to bury her."

"Did he tell you the name of the development?" Anthony asked. "Think, it's important so we can still find Carolyn alive and in one piece."

"The development is named 'Whispering Orioles'," Joel said. "I'll circle the area its approximate location."

Bethany made an overlapping of the area covering the area of Hank's Rockville area office. Joel marked two housing developments with one x each. He excused himself and went to his office to check a document Hank gave him on 'Whispering Orioles'. He hastily returned to the conference room.

"Carolyn is buried right there," Joel said pointing to the x that was closer to Washington DC.

"I am going to call the chief of the Rockville Police Department," Anthony was ready to do some battle. "She is a college friend of mine. I ask her to send as many officers to 'Whispering Orioles' as she can. I'll ask them to wait for us."

_Rockville, Maryland – Half an Hour Later_

The calm in Rockville was shattered by the raucous sounds of numerous sirens of patrol cars from both the local and Washington, DC jurisdictions. They headed towards 'Whispering Orioles', parked the cars and every police officer and criminalist got out. Anthony stopped them and needed to organize the mission.

"I want everyone in small groups and search different areas!" he shouted. "She could be anywhere in this development! I want my people with me! Remember to look for any areas that have loose dirt and that has a transmitter and some other gadgets."

The groups went to various areas of 'Whispering Orioles'. However, Anthony's team got lucky when the saw a nearly completely house. Through a window and the sliding door they saw some poles. They rushed to the backyard and saw the mound of dirt. Anthony dug around and found the transmitter. He faced his team and gave them a thumb up indicating that Carolyn was likely there.

"Start digging!" he shouted. "Carolyn, we're here and we'll get you out of there soon! You just have to have a little more patience!"

_Whispering Orioles, Rockville, Maryland -- Underground_

Carolyn could hear noises, but she couldn't figure out the source. She knew that the plexi-glass was no longer cracking, but she still wondered if someone came to get her out of the underground hell that someone put her in. Some rats had crawled onto her chest and she started panting heavily. She pushed them off and grunted at the pain of the scratches. She could feel her heart beating more rapidly.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" she said with her voice going from normal tone to screaming at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, there was a pronounced beeping noise. She didn't know what it meant, but she was pretty sure it was something not good. She took the gun and pointed it towards a rat and then towards her temple. Time was running out and fast!

TBC


	13. Nightmares and Freedom Cries

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Nightmares plague Carolyn. She is finally rescued

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. I don't even own the song 'Turn a Whiter Shade of Pale', that's property of Procol Harem. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

Nightmares and Freedom Cries

_(Begin Nightmare Sequence)_

_(Nightmare, Version 1.0)_

_Washington, DC Crime Lab Autopsy Room_

Dr. Fiona Watson and her assistant Kara Feinstein had a look at the new corpse in their morgue. It was the body of Carolyn Stokes ravaged by rat scratches, rat bite marks (one bleeding profusely on her neck) and a gunshot wound.

"If they only rescued her an hour or two sooner," Dr. Watson shook her head. "What a damn shame!"

"She was a good asset to the crime lab," Kara replied. "She really suffered a lot."

"It wasn't the gunshot wound to the arm that killed her," Dr. Watson said. "It was a bite to her jugular vein courtesy of a rat that proved to be fatal."

_(End of Version 1.0, begin 1.1)_

Dr. Watson and Kara were laughing hysterically and looking at Carolyn's body. From her neck down was like frosted cake in the shape of her torso. Her eyes were open and her lips were moving, but she couldn't see, move and talk.

"That's a very good one," Dr. Watson chuckled. "The one about the chimp going to a bar in a bad mood was the best one you've ever told! You should tell that joke at the next medical examiners' conference during amateur comics' night. Do you want to do the honors of opening Carolyn up?"

"I'd be more than honored to do so," Kara smirked. "Can I use the cake knife?"

"No, a chainsaw would more effective," Dr. Watson said. "Only her skin is made of cake. We need to cut through bone. Are you ready, my Lady of the Chainsaw? Eins!"

"Zwei!" Kara smiled.

"Drei!" the two women shouted as Kara started cut Carolyn chest open. Dr. Watson played a CD of a Procol Harem tribute band and selected a more psychedelic sounding version of 'Turn a Whiter Shade of Pale'

We skipped the light fandango

Turned cartwheels 'cross the floor

I was feeling kinda seasick

But the crowd called out for more

The room was humming harder

As the ceiling flew away

When we called out for another drink

The waiter brought a tray

And so it was that later

As the miller told his tale

That her face, at first just ghostly,

Turned a whiter shade of pale

Some of the frosting splattered and so did a few cake crumbs. Kara pulled apart Carolyn's chest so Dr. Watson could look at her insides.

"She won't need this anymore," Dr. Watson said as she removed Carolyn's pancreas and tossed it back as it hit the wall.

Las Vegas Mayoral Hopeful Sara Sidle-Stokes appeared from almost nowhere observing the autopsy of her oldest daughter.

"So, for a 1,000 dollar tax deductible contribution in Carolyn's memory to my campaign fund," Sara said with a sinister tone of voice. "What did kill her? Was it a sudden heart attack from dealing with the rat trauma?"

"No, believe it or not, she strangled herself," Dr. Watson replied. "Do you see the shape of the bruises on her neck? Those were made by her hands."

"She definitely won't need these any more," Kara said as she removed Carolyn's ovaries, fallopian tubes and uterus and tossed them back hitting the window. "She can't get pregnant when she's dead."

Dr. Watson removed Carolyn's heart, it was made of gold.

"Nick and I always said she had a heart of gold," Sara sighed. "We'll arrange an open casket funeral for her in Vegas."

_(End of Nightmare Sequence)_

Carolyn woke from her brief nap, gasped and looked around to see if she was really lying on a metal slab in the autopsy room. She was relieved that she wasn't there, but relief turned to anxiety when she realized that she was still in the coffin with an increasing population of rats. The noises were getting progressively louder and she heard something hit the box. She recoiled hoping that it wasn't new cracks of the plexi-glass. She some faint voices, but couldn't make out if they were friends or foes. If they were friends, she hoped that they would rescue her and fast.

"I got something!" a voice sounding like Bethany's shouted.

"Hang on, Carolyn!" another voice, this time sounding like Anthony's shouted. "We'll get you out of there soon!"

"I just hope it's really her," Bethany's voice said. "According to Yvonne, she and her colleagues were in Crystal City processing Elaine's blow up. She told me that they find loose dirt in the backyard. They went on a hunch thinking that Carolyn was in there. Much to their chagrin, the find several dead chickens and a dismembered calf. She told me that she ever saw Hank Peddigrew, Jr. again, she'd throttle him herself."

"Stop your damn gossiping and bring me out of here!" Carolyn screamed.

As soon as Anthony's team finished digging they saw the dirt dusted plexi-glass coffin. Bethany cleared part of the dirt off and smiled when she saw Carolyn alive in there.

"Carolyn, I am here!" Bethany said. "You are going to be out of there soon!"

"Bethany, just get me out of the hellhole!" Carolyn shouted holding the gun to her temple.

"Listen to me and put that thing down," Bethany hissed. "I don't want to see your splattered brain in here. Calm down and you will be freed soon!"

There was a rat that crawled on Carolyn's arm and she hit it in the head hard with the barrel of the gun.

"This is a rat infested trap!" Carolyn shouted.

Suzette tried opened the coffin and saw Carolyn moving around to avoid the creatures that gave her a plethora of nightmares. She tried to calm the traumatized younger woman, but it was futile at best. Anthony's cell rang and he went toward the patio to answer it.

"Barone!" he answered.

"Anthony this is Winston," the voice on the other end said. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, we did," Anthony answered. "She is shaken up badly, but still alive!"

"The Stokes family ordered some fine champagne to be delivered to the crime lab pending Carolyn's safe return," Winston said and briefly hesitated. "Anthony, hold on. I pulled off a copy of a report from the Lexis/Nexus website about the kidnapping and live burial of Nick Stokes, Carolyn's father, back in 2005. I had worked with the trace techs to analyze some substance found in the Elaine Peddigrew crime scene. It turned out to be a substance used in the explosives Mrs. Peddigrew used to blow herself to kingdom come. We also analyzed the report and made connections between Nick and Carolyn's crises. The coffin that a Walter Gordon used to bury Mr. Stokes alive was rigged with charges. If this is a copycat crime, Carolyn is in deeper shit trouble than we thought."

"Winston, please tell me this is a joke!" Anthony protested and realized from the young man's tone it was serious. "Suzette, don't open that coffin yet! Everyone who is near Carolyn come here now. That goes for you too, Bethany. It's rigged with explosives."

"No, I won't!" Bethany shrieked as Anthony dragged her a few feet away.

"What the hell is going on right now?" Carolyn angrily demanded. "Am I going to get blown up?"

"Carolyn, we are getting you out," Suzette tried to reassure the freaked out young woman. "It will take a little while longer, but you'll be free. Vivi, calm down and pay attention!"

Why did Suzette just call me Vivi? Carolyn thought as she was thrown off guard. Only my parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins and Grandma and Grandpa Stokes ever called me that. Alright, who made like a pig and squealed?

Suzette placed her hand on the lid where Carolyn could see it and told her to place her hand where Suzette's palm was. Carolyn calmly did as she was told.

"Vivi, you are going to have to trust me," Suzette said. "We are going to tie a caribiner to your belt loop, dump about 140 pounds of dirt and gravel to balance your weight and we are going to yank you out there. Just be still or you are going to kill us all and that wouldn't be cool."

"I understand," Carolyn rasped out. "Did Anthony order this?"

"He got Gina to bark out the orders as we speak," Suzette smiled looking at the youngest CSI running around like a chicken without a head barking out orders.

"The 'little girl' of the lab grows up, eh?" Carolyn lightly chuckled. "Suzette, I don't care how you get me out, just do it without the rats."

"Glad to see this hasn't killed your sense of humor, Vivi," Suzette giggled and stopped immediately. "Now, Vivi they are coming with dirt and gravel. I am going to open the lid again and tie this through the two front belt loops. On my cue, I will have you close your eyes and cover your face with your hands. Someone will dump the stuff on you and we'll pull you out. Vivi, say 'I trust you!'."

"I trust you!" Carolyn said weakly as Suzette opened the lid and tie the caribiner around the belt loops.

Suzette moved a few feet away from the coffin, but it was enough for Carolyn to see her. She prepared Joel, Bethany, Jonathan, Anthony and Gina to prepare for a one sided tug of war.

"Vivi, close your eyes and cover your face with both hands!" she yelled at Carolyn and then to the construction worker. "Get on with it!"

In less than minute, 140 pounds of dirt and gravel was dumped over Carolyn and she was yanked out of the new mound. She came almost flying out of there and landing on her stomach just a few feet away. The coffin exploded a minute later. Dirt came flying up in the air. Carolyn was shaking like a leaf, took a breath of fresh air and started crying in relief and pain. She was alive and freed.

"Did any of the rats come with me?" she asked Suzette.

"The explosion killed them all," Suzette responded happy to see Carolyn survived the ordeal. "You have some scratches on your arms and face. It looks like you were bitten a few times in your hands."

A medivac landed and a few paramedics got out with a stretcher and first aid equipment. They calmly approached the trembling young woman, cleaned her up, inserted an IV and gingerly loaded her onto the stretcher. One paramedic went back to the chopper to get a blanket to keep her warm while another place an oxygen mask over Carolyn's mouth and nose to give her starved lungs fresh oxygen. They wheeled her into the medivac. They were followed in by Bethany and Joel whose presence would calm Carolyn a little. When the medivac took off, Carolyn looked at a bird's eye view of Rockville. She didn't care about being a few hundred feet above ground, just relieved she was no longer six feet below it.

_Back on the ground_

"Tony, do your criminalists want to help mine process this scene?" the chief of the Rockville Police Department asked.

"Allison, as much as we would like to help," Anthony said. "We politely decline. It's your jurisdiction and this is too personal for us."

"I understand," Allison smiled. "Maybe some other time, we could butt our heads together on a case in the future."

"I'd love that," Anthony winked at her.

TBC


	14. Awakenings

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A week after being rescued, Carolyn wakes from her sedative induced sleep.

A/N: Twinkie is Nicholas' nickname for Carolyn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

Awakenings

_George Washington University Hospital – One Week Later_

Nick, Sara and two of their children waited outside Carolyn's hospital room. They have come in and out of there the past week waiting for her to come out of the sedatives. Greg and Warrick were at their hotel rooms waiting for updates. The two men had visited her, but Nick wanted them to stay at their hotel rooms to wait on word. Jackson had also visited, but not everyday she was there. He too was ordered not to come until tomorrow. Carolyn didn't need to be overwhelmed by many visitors when she woke up. Her doctor came out and approached Nick, Sara, Nicholas and Lisa.

"Ms. Stokes should be waking up within the hour," he said. "We've treated her shock, dehydration, any infections from the scratches and bites from the rats, broken bones, and anxiety. We had given her nutrients, fluids and medications through her IV. She was on a ventilator to give her strained lungs a much deserved rest and help her breath. I have removed her breathing tube and she's breathing well on her own. I want you to keep this visit very brief, I want her to get plenty of rest."

"She will counter that she had rested quite enough," Nick told the doctor.

"She still has the sedatives in her system," the doctor explained. "She will feel sleepy. I know that she'll fight the urge to sleep, but she will lose that fight. You can see her now."

"Thank you doctor," Sara said.

Lisa, Nicholas, Sara and Nick entered the room and saw Carolyn still looking peaceful. They were looking forward to her finally waking up and soon. She was connected to IVs and monitors. The beeping of the heart monitor drove Lisa nuts and she was happy that they removed her sister from the ventilator. If she heard that noise for one more day, she's take out the breathing tube herself.

"Mom, dad, Lisa, we have to decide whether to tell her what Bethany Raines told us," Nicholas said.

"You mean telling Carolyn about what Hank told Bethany and Anthony during that visit," Sara said. "I don't think we should do that."

"Sara, I think we should tell Carolyn about that asshole's comment," Nick responded. "I found out about what Kelly Gordon told you and Brass during an interrogation. I forgave her for her statement. Maybe Carolyn can do the same."

"Dad, this is different," Lisa whined. "You were kidnapped and buried alive by a man who didn't care which CSI showed up at that crime scene back in 2005. The Peddigrew family targeted Carolyn. Besides, she had a history with Hank, Jr., so I don't think she will forgive him."

"Since when you have a party and I wasn't even invited?" a groggy and raspy sounding voice asked.

They turned around and couldn't believe the sight with their own eyes. Carolyn was waking up from sedation.

"Hey Twinkie, you're awake!" Nicholas said as he walked towards his twin sister.

"What happened?" she asked after her eyes opened.

"You were kidnapped and buried alive," Nick said. "Your colleagues and the Rockville, Maryland Police Department joined forces to save you."

"Dad, I remember that vividly," she hissed. "You went through a similar experience. I just wanted to know what happened after I arrived at the hospital."

"There's not much to tell," Sara said. "You broke a few ribs and your left wrist. There are scratches and a few bites from those awful rats. You also have some bruises throughout your body. The doctors have you on a quite a few meds and some fluids."

"I know the question you're about to ask," Nick gave Carolyn a look. "The doctor wants to keep you here for another week for observation. The department has you on paid medical leave and recommended a therapist for you."

Carolyn nodded and looked at her sister with concern.

"Lisa, is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Lisa lied.

"Bullshit, I know when you are lying!" Carolyn snapped. "Tell me the truth! It will be a lot easier for all of us."

"The Peddigrews were responsible for this nightmare," Lisa stated. "They did a lot of research on Dad's nightmare and paid attention to detail to replicate the abduction."

"I knew that," Carolyn hissed. "There's something more to this. Tell me or I'll beat it out you."

"Mr. Barone and Ms. Raines paid Hank a visit in prison while you were in the coffin," Lisa said. "That son of a bitch told them that he hoped that you died in there."

"I had a feeling he would say something completely stupid," Carolyn shook her head. "We now know his true colors."

"We'll let you get some rest," Nick said after he saw her yawn. "We'll come by tomorrow with Greg, Warrick and Jackson.

They gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving her alone. Carolyn put out of her mind any thought about what Lisa told her. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her.

TBC


	15. The Dreaded Visit

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Carolyn pays Hank, Jr. a visit in prison. Will she forgive him for the hell that his family put her through or give him the much deserved tongue lashing of his life?

A/N: I named two of Carolyn and Jackson's cats George and Jorja after George Eads and Jorja Fox. I named the other cat Samantha because it is a beautiful name for a female cat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

The Dreaded Visit

_Three Months Later_

Nick walked with Carolyn to the visitors' area to visit Hank. He sensed some nervousness about her and gingerly patted her in the shoulder for reassurance. She was 99 percent recovered from any physical trauma she endured of being buried alive. However, she was 75 percent with her mental and emotional health. Nick went with her to Washington to help her move out of her studio apartment and into one with two bedrooms in the Foggy Bottom area with Jackson and their three Maine Coon cats (Samantha, George and Jorja). Both men thought the move would be good for her since she couldn't stand living alone anymore. She tried to argue with her parents and boyfriend while she was staying in Vegas on paid medical leave, but in the end, she knew everyone was right. Now, she had to face the man that was either directly or indirectly responsible for her nightmare.

"Carolyn, are you sure you don't want me to sit with you?" Nick asked.

"Dad, I can handle this," Carolyn responded, but saw Nick give her a concerned look. "If I need you, I'll let you know."

"I'll be right here talking with the guard," he smiled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks dad," she smiled back and proceeded to the dreaded visit.

She saw Hank, Jr. sitting on the other side of a window and took a very deep breath. He beckoned her to sit down and she gave him the death glare that would make her mother proud. He picked up the phone and pointed it to the receiver. She picked it up with anger, gave him a filthy look and stuck up her middle finger.

"I see you got out of there," Hank said. "How are you doing?"

"Cut the small talk, jackass!" Carolyn replied sharply. "I'm sooooooo beyond that!"

"Your voice is raspy," he observed.

"No thanks to you and your fucking family!" she snapped. "I spent I don't know how long in that underground prison screaming and yelling. As a result my voice became raspy. If you want to know, it's a lot less than it was three months earlier. The doctor said it will sound better over time, but it will still be there"

"I am so sorry," he whimpered.

"I don't need nor want your apologies, shithead!" she hissed. "I came here demanding answers since your mom blew herself up, your siblings are somewhere in Europe avoiding arrest and your dad has gone to Thailand."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Was it worth it?" she asked.

He sat there in silence and confusion.

"Was it worth it?" she asked slowly enunciating each word.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Well, you arranged my kidnapping at a phony crime scene!" she shouted. "Your mom and brother took me to your development in Rockville and buried me alive. You had the audacity to have your sisters bring at least two hundred rats knowing damn well I am very terrified of them."

"Carolyn, I can explain," he demanded that she listened.

"I don't care nor do I want to hear it!" she exploded. "Bethany told me about the visit she and Anthony had with you. She mentioned that you told them that you hope I died. Well, asshole, I am alive and well. Now listen to this, because this is the last time I will ever see or speak to you. You are a sad copy. Let me say that in French: une copie triste. (A/N: This was from 'Snakes' when Nick talked to the killer and called him as a sad copy in English and Spanish.) I hope you rot in hell! Guard, take this Neanderthal back to his cell! We are finished here!"

She violently hung up the phone and pushed back her chair so it made a noise that made the other visitors look at her. She got up rapidly, turned around and walked towards her dad and the guard he was speaking with.

"Mr. Stokes, how long are you going to be in town?" the guard asked.

"I am leaving for Vegas tomorrow," Nick replied. "My wife is running for Mayor and I am helping her campaign."

"I hope she wins," she said. "With what happened with your family, she deserves to win for all the right reasons. I hope her rival isn't accusing your wife of using your daughter's ordeal to gain sympathy votes."

"I think the Vegas voters will see that she can do the job well and lead the people," he beamed and saw Carolyn walking towards them. "Here comes my little trooper! Carolyn, you look happier than you came in. I heard half of what you said to him. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," Carolyn smirked. "Wow, I never thought that telling off your ex can be so therapeutic!"

"Young lady, you're lucky that there is a pane of glass separating the two of you," the guard said. "Or I would have to pry the two of your from your death grips."

"I guess I have to be glad of those things," Carolyn smiled.

"Carolyn, let the nice woman do her job," Nick said. "I am taking you out to lunch now."

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Stokes," the guard said. "I hope your wife wins the election."

"Thanks, Violet," Nick smiled.

"Violet, thank you so much for not asking me to leave when I was screaming and yelling at Mr. Peddigrew," Carolyn said.

"Carolyn, you had been through an ordeal that he set up," Violet beamed. "You had every right to be angry at him."

Carolyn smiled at and hugged the guard. She met her dad at the doorway and they left the building for the father-daughter lunch date.

TBC


	16. A Very Happy Thanksgiving

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

The Stokes, some of their friends and the Addams celebrate Thanksgiving with lots of joy and plenty of things to be thankful for. What sweet surprise does Jackson have in store for Carolyn?

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

A Very Happy Thanksgiving

_Another Three Months Later_

_A Restaurant at the Bellagio – Las Vegas, Nevada_

Mayor-elect Sara Sidle-Stokes was seated next her husband at a table at a restaurant in the Bellagio. The Stokes, Browns, Sanders, Sullivans, Addams and Willows families and a few friends were sitting at few tables. It was the first time Sara had a moment of peace since winning the election a few weeks earlier. The Vegas press was relentless in pursuing her for interviews. However, they left Carolyn and her siblings alone at Sara and Nick's request. The wait staff poured everyone over 21 and not pregnant each a glass of champagne.

"I would like to propose a toast," Nick stood up and said. "First, I am toasting my wife of 31 years Sara Elise Sidle-Stokes, the newly elected Mayor of Las Vegas. I am the first to admit that when she first announced her intentions to run, I thought she was crazy. She should enjoy her retirement. As the campaign went on, I realized that she is what Vegas needed. She wants to say a few words."

"During the campaign, our oldest daughter Carolyn was kidnapped and buried alive in the Washington, DC area," Sara said. "She was rescued and recovering nicely. However, my opponent in the mayoral race, Ms. Atwater, accused me of using Carolyn's ordeal to gain sympathy votes. I am happy to say that the people of Las Vegas saw through her cry wolf tactics and voted on the issues. I have to thank Cassie McBride-Sullivan for running an excellent campaign."

"When I found out that Sara was running for Mayor," Cassie said. "I immediately offered my services to the campaign. I met her and her husband Nick when they were investigating the murders of my parents and brother. The bastard who did it almost killed me. Nick was able to convince Sara that I was still alive when she wanted to give up on me. I forgave her and her pessimism. I was in foster care and that hit too close to home for Sara. I had kept in touch with them and they paid for my college education. I met each of their kids as soon as they were born and they called me Aunt Cassie. The Stokes have made my family a part of theirs. Carolyn's ordeal back in May hit home for all of us, especially Nick. I am happy to report that she made it out alive and we are glad she's here with us. During her time off, she volunteered in the office and occasionally accompanied Sara on campaign stops."

Carolyn had become a calmer young woman since the incident. After her release from the hospital, she was on medical leave for a few months. She was under the care of therapists in both Washington and Vegas. The first three months after the ordeal, she was on medication to calm her nerves and relieve anxiety and panic. The therapists started to wean her off the meds and recommended acupuncture, yoga, meditation and tai chi. She still had the meds, but she didn't need them unless it was an extreme emergency. She and Jackson even went on a week long meditation retreat. She had also dyed her dark brown hair blond and cut off a few inches of her waist length hair (it was still long enough for her to do various styles with). At first her parents and Jackson were pissed at her for going blond, but the understood her personal and private reasons for doing it. Her boss, the department doctor and psychologist had cleared her return to work last month. She was stuck in the lab until the next evaluation would clear her for fieldwork, but she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want any solos for sometime.

"I'd like make a toast to friends and family," an elderly Catherine Willows said.

"Friends and family!" everyone cheered.

As the soup, salad and main courses were served and eaten, there were various conversations going on. It wasn't until the main course was finished that Nick took an unused knife and gently tapped it against his water glass.

"Everyone, except for Carolyn and Jackson, come with me," Nick announced. "Let's give this couple a few moments alone."

"Dad, what's going on?" Carolyn asked.

"It's going to be okay, Vivi," he said.

After Jackson was sure that they were alone, he looked at Carolyn and smiled. She wanted to know what he was up to. He got out of his chair, took out a small box and got down on one knee. Carolyn had a few tears of anticipation streaming down her face.

"Carolyn, when I saw you in that coffin in the live feed," Jackson said. "I was frightened for you, but I knew you would get out it alive. I heard you say something about me finding a less attractive woman in the event that you didn't make out the crisis alive. It shattered my heart to hear you say something like that. We had been through a lot in the two years we had been dating. I want to take it to the next level. Carolyn Marisa Stokes, will you marry me?"

"Jackson Mitchell Addams, yes, I'll marry you!" Carolyn cried as he placed a diamond solitaire ring on her finger.

They got up and found some space between the tables. He picked her up and spun her around. They kissed passionately like they had never kissed before.

Meanwhile at another part in the restaurant, Nick and Sara were watching the proposal in seclusion.

"Nick, I thought you wanted to leave the two lovebirds alone," Sara said.

"I just wanted to see how he popped the question," Nick smirked.

"Did you coach the poor wretch?" she asked.

"I'll take the fifth on that," he winked at her.

_Flashback – Nick and Sara's house – two days earlier- morning_

Jackson was sitting in the living room after waking up earlier than he normally would. He was watching some news show on TV. Nick walked in and joined him. Looking at the younger man, he sensed there was something on his mind.

"Hey Jackson, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jackson replied. "I was just thinking."

"What's on your mind?" Nick inquired.

"Mr. Stokes, I am thinking about asking Carolyn-" Jackson said.

"Please, call me Nick and no formalities," Nick smiled. "Do you want to ask Carolyn to marry you?"

Jackson just nodded in silence.

"You are good for her," Nick said. "I know how much the two of you love each other. Sara and I are the same way."

"Can you give me some ideas for a proposal?" the younger man asked. "I already bought the ring, but I have no clue how to ask her to marry me."

"Let me give you some advice," Nick counseled Jackson. "There is no set way to ask a woman to marry you. Some guys tend to cut to the chase and only ask the question. Most guys like to elaborate with how much they love the woman and then ask the question. Bending down on one knee is the most romantic way to propose. I did that when I pop the question to Sara. There are also some other ways to do it. A fraternity brother of mine placed the ring in his girlfriend's champagne glass. She took a sip, felt something hit her teeth and realized it was an engagement ring. They had been married for nearly 40 years. They have three grown daughters and four grandchildren with another on the way. Whatever you decide to do it, make it special and your own. I am pretty sure Carolyn will love it."

"Thank you, Mr. Stokes, I mean Nick," Jackson said.

"I am glad to be of some help," Nick beamed.

_End of flashback_

"Earth to Nick, come in Nick," Sara said as she waved her hand across his face.

"Oh I am sorry, Sara," Nick came out is trance. "I was thinking about something."

"It's time for everyone to have dessert with coffee or tea," she said.

After everyone was seated and settled, the desserts with each persons choice of coffee or tea were served. There were conversations, jokes and laughter filling the room. At some point, they congratulated the newly engaged couple and admired Carolyn's ring. When the dinner finally came a close, each family went their separate ways. The Addams went with the Stokes went together and were happy that their families would come together soon.

TBC


	17. Epilogue or Coming Full Circle

Like Father, Like Daughter or History Repeating

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Follow up on what happened with Carolyn.

A/N: I originally wanted to end this story with Jackson proposing to Carolyn and not write an epilogue. However, I had an idea and ran with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Sara or any CSI character mentioned in the story, I only own my original characters. No, I didn't collaborate with Quentin Tarantino on this story.

Epilogue or Coming Full Circle

Two weeks into 2036, Carolyn was given clearance to return to the field. She was always working with a fellow criminalist. There haven't been any solos with her name on them yet and she was happy. Anthony made it clear that when she felt she was ready to have one, that he'll give it to her.

After her kidnapping at a phony crime scene, a policy was put into effect and strictly enforced. There had to be at least three officers on the scene watching out for the CSIs. If one officer had to take his or her eyes of the criminalists for whatever reason, there were others making sure the processing of the scene went smoothly.

The siblings of Hank Peddigrew, Jr. were apprehended in Copenhagen with the help of Interpol and local police. They were returned to the United States to face charges of conspiracy, kidnapping, attempted murder and avoiding arrest. They were each sentenced to 25 years in prison and started serving their time with Hank, Jr., just like one happy family. Hank Peddigrew, Sr. was killed by a raging wild boar in Thailand.

Six months later, Carolyn and Jackson were married in a beautifully romantic ceremony at a church in Austin, Texas. Their families and friends were in attendance. The reception was just as beautiful. They went to Ireland for their honeymoon.

Another year and a half later, the Stokes-Addams family got a little bigger. Carolyn gave birth to their first child, a baby girl, she named Antonia Joelle Stokes-Addams named for the men two that helped find and rescue her. Nick and Sara looked on in tears as their family was beginning to come full circle with the arrival of their very first grandchild.

THE END OF THE STORY AND SERIES!


End file.
